


After Exogul

by Embior2



Category: First Order - Fandom, Master - Fandom, OFC - Fandom, Padawans - Fandom, Rey - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force - Fandom, ben solo - Fandom, resistance - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embior2/pseuds/Embior2
Summary: This story takes place 3 years after the events that took place on Exogul. Rey is a new Jedi Master, training the next generation of Jedi. But she's doing things her way. Without the help of any other Jedi, she is alone in making sure the younglings she finds have a safe place to grow and hone their abilities. One student, though, stands out from the rest. She was on of Rey's first students, and she knows her the best. Something mysterious is happening in the Force, and it is Rey's job to make sure that nothing sinister rises from the ashes of the Sith. Will she prevail? And will this Padawan she teaches be the one to make things right? Or will she tip the scales to the enemy?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Meeting the Padawans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter of After Exogul! I hope you all enjoy it, and I will leave more notes at the end!!

"Balance." 

The word rings out in the air, and eyes of the padawans remain closed. 

"Balance is what keeps us from falling to the Dark Side. There must be a balance in the Force. Equal light, equal dark. You can have each of these within yourself." Master Rey says, and I can hear her footsteps as she steps around the circle. I put my focus back on meditation, searching for the balance. 

"This was the mistake of the Jedi who came before us. They believed that all Jedi must be purely light. That no darkness could interfere, less the person be cast out. That is not what we do now. We are the last of a dying breed, and the galaxy is in need of people who will help bring balance, in both forms. Kieri, what is the main goal of the Jedi? " she asks, and I stiffen slightly. 

"To bring peace and order to a galaxy at war." I say, breathing out.  
"What else?" she pry's, and I gulp.  
"To find others like us and train them in the Force?" I questions, popping one eye open to look at Master Rey. She smiles at me. 

"You're very close. We want to help everyone, not just those who are like us. But training those who are sensitive to the Force is a very helpful idea. Good job," she smiles again, and I sigh. "Alright everyone, we're done for the day. Make sure you all wash up before eating with the rest of the recruits. And make sure lights are out no later than 20:00 standard time. We'll see you all tomorrow." Master Rey bows to us, and we stand, bowing back. She starts walking through the jungle, back to the base. We all linger for a few minutes, everyone pairing off to walk back to the mess hall. 

I walk by myself, as the other padawans don't like me very much. I can't imagine why. 

I'm one of the older padawans, closer in age to Master Rey than any of the others. I was born on Coruscant not long after the Battle of Endor. My parents were poor, and I never really had a home with them. By the time I could walk, I was a servant for a royal family. My father couldn't work, as a result of a leg injury in the mountains, and my mother was at home with the younger children. So it was my responsibility, as the oldest, to support the family. The family I worked for were kind, but they didn't have a problem with beating the help if they misbehaved. I was an educated child, though, since I spent most of my time with the families youngest daughter, Alleria. We were friends for years, until the family decided to move from Coruscant to help a wealthy uncle with his business. I was left alone, without a friend, and no money to bring home to my family. 

After that, we lived on the streets, begging for help. My father died shortly after that, and my mother remarried a wealthier man, but he wouldn't take me in. Said I was old enough to make my own way. So I began running for a spice company. I was young, and passed for younger than I was, so I could infiltrate heavily guarded areas with ease. I didn't want to be a spice runner, but it was the only thing I knew. Until the day that everything changed. 

Almost three years ago, I was on a very dangerous mission, picking up a spice package in one of the most heavily guarded areas on Coruscant. The capitol building. I was in the building, preparing to find the package, when a guard stopped me. He was about to call for help when a strange feeling came over me, and I told him to let me go and tell no one that he had seen me. He became eerily straight, and said that I was free to go, and that he would tell no one what he saw. 

That was the first time I used the Force. After that, I knew I could get away with anything, so I attempted to get some food from a vendor in the market. When the man didn't give me anything, I tried again. He had laughed and called me a "Jedi wannabe". After that, I didn't try to use the power again. But my Force signature had already awoken, and in no time, I was being hunted by the Resistance. 

Having no money, I couldn't get off world, and the spice gang I was working for wouldn't just give me up for nothing. They locked me in a cell as soon as they caught wind of the Resistance, moving me from place to place to get a higher price out of me. After weeks of run arounds, they finally caught us. A small number of Resistance fighters came, storming the building we were in, and they stunned most of the gang into silence. They only questioned the boss, Malv, and he gave me up pretty easily. 

This was when I first met Rey. She was an angelic figure, dressed in white, and she spoke softly and calmly to me. Opening the cell I was in, she helped me out and removed the heavy cuffs from my wrists and ankles. She told me that everything would be okay, and that I was with the Resistance now. They would take care of me. And they have every since. 

My mind wanders back to the present, as I make my way through the thick jungle of Ajan Kloss. My stomach growls, and the smell of food drifting from camp is enticing. Just as I'm about to break through the tree line, something catches my blonde padawan braid and pulls, hard. I spin around, ready to brush off a low-lying tree limb, when I'm greeted by a familiar face. 

"Head in the clouds, Kieri? What did Master Rey say? Always look forward, or you'll fall on your back? Maybe you should listen to her." Biro Corbin smirks, pleased with herself. I roll my eyes. Biro is another one of the older padawans, only a few years younger than me. She has taken a liking to bullying me, but I'm not scared of her. She's just insecure, and I can sense it. My Force abilities are far greater than hers, but I don't want her to be discouraged from learning and honing her abilities. 

I turn around, continuing on the path to the mess. I hear her huff behind me, pulling along her friend, Rema. They trudge after me, but I'm light on my feet where they have to pull themselves from the murky earth. I'm just entering the edges of the camp when I sense something coming behind me. I quickly tuck and roll to the side, coming up in a squat, looking at the commotion. Biro has thrown some kind of mud-ball at me, and it had landed where I stood not a second earlier. She sees where I sit now, and she fumes, her face turning red. 

"Why don't you ever fight back, coward? You could lay me out if you tried. Why don't you?" she practically yells, and I shrug. 

"I'm not like you, Biro. I don't want to hurt anyone that hasn't hurt me. And I would never fight anyone with such a vast disadvantage." I grin, rising from my squat. I turn back around, determined to get some dinner, and I feel her hatred radiating off her in waves. I also sense the second mud-ball she throws, and I deflect it with the wave of my hand. I hear her angry growls as she stomps off, and I smile to myself. Biro can go sleep in a lothcat den for all I care. 

As I'm walking past central command, I hear the various generals and commanders plotting the next attack on the First Order. Since the fall of Palpatine, the First Order has been hiding on the shadows, licking its wounds and regrouping. We have lead multiple attacks on them, taking out a couple destroyers and med-ships. 

When I reach the mess hall, I grab a metal tray and a portion plate. Joining the line, I wait for my turn to spoon some Nerf stew onto my plate and a yeast roll. I decide to sit by myself, as most of the Resistance fighters and pilots have already started eating. Taking a seat on one of the benches in the back, I dig into my meal. I eat slowly, savoring the flavor of the stew and the sponginess of the roll. A few years ago, I would have killed for a meal like this, so now I like to savor every meal I get. 

As I'm finishing, I look around, finding the eyes of Master Rey. She smiles at me from one of the head tables, and I give her a small smile back. I rise, disposing of my tray and plate, and I grab a small cup of caf to take back to my bunk with me. Since the Resistance has grown in size over the last few years, the barracks house the pilots, mechanics, fighters, and medics. All of the padawans have the choice of sleeping in the special treehouse we built, or they can build their own shelter. I chose to build my own shack, because I like having my own space to use. 

I walk past the med bay and the regular barracks. I round the corner of the building, and start into the jungle again. My shack sits just past the tree line, and I like to think that I'm a kind of lookout, protecting the base from intruders. 

I start to run, gaining speed to get across the small ravine protecting my house. I jump off the edge of a rock, grabbing the vine hanging down over the ravine. I swing across with one hand, holding my caf tightly against my chest. I jump off, landing safely on the other side. 

My house sits on a rocky outcrop, which overlooks a valley of the jungle. A river cuts through the landscape, and it reminds me of home in that aspect. I open the door of my shack, setting down my pack and mug. I stretch out, letting my tired muscles relax. Here is where I am most at peace. My little shack provides me with all the comfort I need. I quickly run through my stretches, and a small workout to keep my body in shape. We have training tomorrow, so this is basically a warm-up. I take off my short robe, hanging it in the small closet. I also remove my tunic and leggings, slipping into a large sleep shirt and some baggy training pants. 

I drink the rest of my caf, and sit down in my small meditation area to meditate before bed. I check the small clock on my bedside table, and see that lights out is in twenty minutes. I close my eyes, letting the Force harmonize with my mind. I let me worries and cares out into the universe, and try to release the tension from the things that Biro said and did. I also wonder why Master Rey was looking at me so intently today at dinner. She seems to be a bit distracted lately, so I ask the Force to bring her peace and resolve. 

I open my eyes, and rise from my meditating mat. I walk to my bed, where it sits low off the floor. I pull back the top sheet, and slip under the covers. I sigh, ready for a long and brutal day tomorrow. Training days are always bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Everybody like this character? Kieri is loosely based on me, but only in looks, not really in character. Next chapter should be up by Tuesday, January 7th. See ya!


	2. Training and Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time no see! Here is chapter two, where we find the padawans in fight training and some mysterious feelings and calls for Kieri. We'll see where they lead....

Early the next morning, a strange feeling wakes me up. I sit up, woken from my deep slumber by something within me. My stomach is rolling, and my body is covered in sweat. I look around quickly, making sure there is no one intruding in my shack. It felt as though someone was sitting right next to me, watching me as I slept. I shake the dark figure from my mind, and rub my hands over my eyes. I decide then that a good dip in the river will help me wake up and feel better. I take off the baggy sleep clothes and replace them with something a little more removeable. The breast band and the thin cloth leggings, which stop at the knee, will help me wash off the smell of sleep and sweat that still lingers on my skin. I place my shortest robe over the skimpy outfit, and slip on some light training shoes. Opening the door of my little shack, I check that the coast is clear, and take off at a run down the side on the mountain, pacing myself over the flat spots. 

The river sits only a few minutes run from my home, and I can mostly slide down hills on the way. I reach the river bank, and I walk down a bit to find a calm pool to bathe in. Slipping off my robe and shoes, I sink down into the cool water. Being on a jungle planet, its hard to find cold water, which is what I was accustomed to on Coruscant. Bathing wasn't really an option, only getting doused with water from the pipes in the basement. 

I shake the memories from my head, letting my head sink under the refreshing surface. I think about the things I have to do today. Training. My least favorite pass time. It just means I'll be subjected to beatings from Biro and the other girls who don't like me. And after training is strategy meetings. Which always take forever, because the only thing I can think about is crawling back into bed and nursing my bruised and battered body until morning. Something else is nagging at the back of my mind, but I do my best to ignore it. 

I open my eyes under the water, and peer around, moving to see the other parts of the pool I've submerged myself in. This is something that I work on every time I'm here. I see how long I can hold my breathe. Soon, the padawan tests will occur, and any padawan in training can compete to graduate from padawan learning. I know that I am smart enough to pass the written and oral exams, but my physical strengths have always been subpar. Since I was raised so badly, my body has always been a bit sickly, and I fall victim to cuts and bruises that last days longer than the others. My healing is only accelerated by Master Rey, who uses her Force-healing to help me in times of need. But I hate to ask for help. I'd rather deal with the cracked rib myself, than put her through more trouble. 

So that's why I'm working on my lung control. I see how long I can stay under the water without coming up, and I draw on the Force to provide me with calm and equal tendencies. Now, though, something else is telling me to rise from the water, so I do. As soon as my head is above the surface, a brilliant light stuns my eyes. I squint, looking into the early morning sunrise. Most mornings I see this, but only as I run down the hill to the river. 

I sigh, content with the spot I've chosen today. But now it is time to face the day. 

I quickly scurry out of the water, ever listening for anything that could be a person walking by. Some of the Resistance members are early risers. I throw on my short robe and slip my drying feet into the loose shoes. I stretch my arms above my head, releasing the tension in my back and shoulders. I lunge forward on one knee at a time, limbering them for the steep run back up the mountain. I take off, flying over the hills and bounding up each slope as it comes. 

I jump a small ravine, using the Force to push myself higher than normal. I land hard, all but crashing and rolling back onto my feet. I continue my sprint, and as I'm nearing my shack, a sound alerts me to my left. I stop short of a small break in the trees, and rush to the edge, peering through to see what lies beyond. I pull my hood up and over my bright hair, helping me to better camouflage with the leaves and trunks around me. I push back a few leaves and see that someone is sitting on a rock in the middle of the clearing. Moving a bit more forward, I can now see that it is Master Rey. 

She sits by herself, legs crossed, with her hands resting lightly on her knees. She seems to be in deep meditation, and I can just make out the words she says, a mantra in my head. 

"Be with me. Be with me. Be with me." she repeats it over and over, and she slowly lifts from the rock, hovering in the air. Suddenly, her words change. To something that makes me smile. "Be with them. Be with them. Be with them." she now says, and I can't help my think the same thing. I want the elders to be with me, to help me in any way that they can. I close my eyes, saying a quick prayer to those who came before me, and then I turn away from Master Rey. She probably wants to be alone, since she's way out here. 

I turn, pacing away slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. Once I'm far enough to be out of earshot, I continue my jog back to my shack. 

When I get there, I hurry inside and quickly throw on some appropriate training clothes. I wrap a thick black cloth around each of my hands, and one around each of my ankles. They always give me problems, my ankles. They have always hurt the most after being slammed around for a few hours. Don't ask me why. 

I slip on the same training shoes that I was wearing earlier, and they are still a bit damp from the river water. I take a long drink of water from the pot on my little table, and then take off, ready to fight for my life. 

~

When I reach the sparring clearing, the mats and low nets have already been set up, but none of the other padawans are around. Since I am alone, I run through a few more stretches, making my body ready for the stances and forms its about to go through. As I rise from a toe touch, Master Rey walks into the clearing, startling me slightly. I stand straight, and extend a bow to her. She gives me a nod of her head, and I stand still, fiddling with me hands. 

"How are you today, Kieri? I sense some uneasiness." she states simply, and I inwardly cringe. I should have been paying more attention to keeping the Force connection closed. 

"I'm fine, Master. Just in edge for training today." I say it quickly, letting it out and hoping she buys it. She seems to, as she sits on the mats and looks at me. 

"You have nothing to worry about, Kieri. I would never let anything happen to you. Or any of the others. We are only practicing in case of real fights. And please, you know you can call me Rey." she gives a slight chuckle at the end, and I breathe a sigh of relieve. 

"I know, Master. And I know that I can call you Rey. But you're my master, and you have taught me everything I know. So to me, you'll always be Master Rey. Respectfully, of course." I add, hoping she knows I'm not deliberately disobeying her. She smiles at me again, and is about to say something when a few of the other padawans race into the clearing. 

"We're not late, are we, Master Rey?" One of the boys breathes, clearly alarmed that they missed sparring. She laughs, and shakes her head. 

"No, no, of course you're not late. You're right on time. We'll begin in a few minutes. I have to grab the training staffs and then we'll begin. Cathen, will you help me? She asks, and the boy nods, following her the small shed near the edge of the clearing. Biro and her gang strut into the clearing, wearing their matching training tunics. That's when I notice something strange about the way I dressed this morning. 

My leggings are a light grey color, but my tunic is black, which is a color I hardly ever wear on this sunny, humid planet. But I don't feel hot in it. And all the other padawans are wearing various shades of white and beige. I stand out like a sore thumb, but no one else seems to notice, which is good. How could I be so distracted while dressing? I have to be at the top of my game today. I shake the thoughts away as Rey and Cathen return, dropping the training staffs at the edge of the mats. 

"Alright everyone, circle up." Rey shouts, and everyone who was milling about steps forward into a loose circle. We look to Rey, who will direct us in what we're doing today. "We will be going over a few more basic staff exercises today, and then we will have sparring. After that, I have a surprise for you all, but you'll have to wait until the end to find out. Now, lets partner up by age group and work through our forms. I have a few things the talk to the generals about, so work through forms and positions until I get back." she says, and we all nod. 

Rey stalks through the treeline, and we all find someone to work with. Being the oldest us hard, since everyone else is younger and a bit less experienced in the forms and positions. I pair with a nice boy named Walon, who I've worked with before. We work through forms, dipping and squatting as though we are dodging blasts and jabs. Walon falters a bit when we get to positions, struggling to balance himself on one foot. I steady his arm, while keeping my own balance perfect. He gawks at this. 

"How are you so good at forms and positions? I've never been able to get through them without falling over. My balance is awful." he exclaims, getting a bit discouraged. I just smile at him and tip back onto both feet. 

"Don't worry. Someday you'll be able to do all this and more. You just have to give it time and hard work. You think I did all this overnight?" I say, giving him a wink and vaulting into a back handspring. When I land and face him, his eyes are wide. 

"That was so cool! You have to teach me!" he shouts, and some of the other groups look over at us. I swallow thickly, and draw him a bit closer. 

"I will. Someday. When you perfect your forms. Then I'll teach you all my tricks. Someday, kid. Just wait." I say, ruffling his hair. He grins at me, and nods enthusiastically. 

"Alright everyone, time for sparring!" Rey yells, walking back into the clearing. I gulp, knowing what's coming for us. Walon and I walk to the mats, and everyone takes a seat on the edges. Rey steps up onto the springy platform, and looks us all over. She's picking the first victims. I avoid her eyes, hoping that I can sit out for today. No such luck. 

"Let's have Kieri and Biro first. Come on up girls." she says, sealing my fate. Biro springs up, a cheer rising from her minions. I stand slowly, and Rey must see the look on my face, because she comes closer and whispers: "Will you be okay? Should I have someone else go first?" 

"No. I'll be fine." I bite back, already shaking a bit in my core. She gives me a grim look and nods, stepping off the edge of the mats. I step up, accepting the staff that one the younger students hands me. Biro is already circling me, swinging her staff on small circles near her waist. I take a deep breath, holding the bo staff in the middle. I swing it in wide circles around my head and shoulders. Wielding a staff is something that comes naturally to me, but hurting others isn't. 

"Alright, blondie. Let's get this over with." Biro quips, and something inside me seems to snap. Something about her remark, or the tone of her voice makes me very angry all of a sudden, and something happens that has never happened before. I attack first. 

I lash at her, closing into her circle in a split second. She hesitates, but only for a second. It's enough time to me to land a hit on her thigh, nothing too hard, but it will leave a mark later. She responds quickly, striking at me three times in a row. She corners me on one side of the mats, but I dodge a blow, and while she pulls back, I jump under her arms and roll out of the corner. I swing around just in time to parry a blow, which would have hit me in the head and most likely rendered me unconscious. 

A feeling starts low in my gut, and rises to my mind, and it's all I can do not to drop my guard and focus on the feeling. Suddenly, out of no where, a vision flashes before my eyes. a tall, dark-clad figure stands before me, and something is in their hand. Whatever it is, its glowing brightly, but it is hidden behind the closed fist of the figure. A voice whispers in my mind. "Come to me. Find me. And we will both be free." The vision fades as quickly as it came, and I'm back in the jungle a second later. 

That's when I feel the stinging pain in my ribs, right under my heart. 

"Hold!" Rey shouts from outside the ring, and Biro steps away from where she was over me. I hiss out a breath in pain, knowing that my ribs aren't quite right. I search the source in my body, and I know that one of my ribs is broken, and its trying to push its way into my lung. I gasp in pain as a hand is placed on the spot. 

"Hold on Kieri. Just breath. I'll fix you up." Rey says quietly, and I can only nod. The pain is excruciating, but then a calming, ebbing flow overtakes me, and I feel the bone move back into place where it belongs. I let out an unrestricted sigh, and Rey sit back on her heels. "Are you alright? You just kind of froze up out here." she states, and I try to shrug it off. 

"I don't know what happened. I think I just spaced out a bit. Biro caught me by surprise. I'm sorry, Master." I put my head down, but Rey just chuckles. 

"There's nothing wrong with losing, Kieri. You just have to be strong enough to rise again and continue the fight. You did a good job attacking first. You caught Biro off guard. I've never seen you do that before." she says it with admiration, and I can't help but smile a little. 

"Something inside me told me to go for it, so I listened." I shrug, and Rey smiles and nods. 

"Good. Finally listening the Force, I see. About time." she laughs, and I laugh, too. She gives me a hand up, and walks me to the edge of the mat. 

"Alright, who's next?" she calls. Everyone else raises their hands. 

~ 

After a few more sparring rounds, with no more major injuries, Rey calls it for the day. One of the youngest padawans raises their hand. 

"Master, what about the surprise? You said we could find out after sparring." The young Twi'lek asks. Rey just smiles at her. 

"You're right, Lera. How about I show everyone the surprise?" a few small cheers erupt, and we all gather around Master Rey. Even I'm excited to see what she has.

Reaching into a small satchel, she pulls out one of the many Jedi texts she has. This book is small and red, with brown leather binding. She opens to a bookmarked page, and lays it on the ground in front of her. 

"This ancient book contains the locations of many different planets. They are all mining planets, rich in minerals used for weapons, ships, and even eating. But they all have one special aspect needed for the Jedi. Does anyone know what that could be?" she asks, looking around at the awe-filled faces. One child raises his hand. 

"Is it something we need to become a Master like you?" he says, and Rey chuckles. 

"You're not too far off, little one. Each of these planets have what is called a Kyber mine. Kyber is what powers the Jedi's famous weapon, the lightsaber." She pulls out her own saber, and twists the rotator. A bright yellow blade cuts out, creating a small glow around us. I've seen her saber many times, but its beauty is still amazing. The hilt is made from her old staff, I'm told, and it powers on different than any other saber. Most only use a button, but she knows that the button can be dangerous when disarmed. 

"Now, after the Padawan trials, those who graduate the training program will get to come with me to find their own Kyber crystal. It is a hard journey, one that many will find fruitless, but we will persevere. To find one's crystal, you must be one with the Force. Only the Force can guide you to your crystal." 

I stare in awe at the book, imagining what it would be like to have a saber of my own. Not just a standard issue practice blade, but one to be in total harmony with. 

What an amazing feeling it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm….. Kyber crystals and weird visions..... Could they be connected in some way.....I dunno….Guess you'll have to wait for some more chapters to find out...… ;) Also, I know some people were wondering about the First Order and how it was defeated after the events of TROS. In this story, there are still sympathizers of the First Order, so they are currently in hiding. There's no official new "Order", but they're till out there, don't worry. If it's not your cup of tea, just ignore it or don't read. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello!! This is my first ever work here on Ao3, so please be kind! I have written for Wattpadd and Tumblr in the past, so I hope everything is okey dokey here. Let me know if you have any questions or comments, and feedback is always appreciated! I'm gonna try to post a new chapter every week, so we'll see how this goes. Happy reading and May the Force be with you!


End file.
